


First Edition

by bethbrokes



Series: Tumblr made me do it! [8]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbrokes/pseuds/bethbrokes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For whothefrellami's prompt "Helen, Nikola, table ;)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whothefrellami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whothefrellami/gifts).



Helen had always loved her library at the old Sanctuary. So much so, in fact, that she’d made sure as many of the books as possible had been transferred to the new underground Sanctuary. But, while the books were familiar, the layout of this new library was different. She had yet to discover all its nuances; where the light was best for reading, which corners were most secluded, which floorboards could be removed if she needed to hide wine from Nikola…  
It was on one of her frequent short visits to the room that he’d discovered her, deep in a book of folk tales she’d forgotten she had, stood leaning over one of the solid oak tables which were scattered in breaks between shelves to read it.  
“Fairy stories, Helen? I’d have thought you see enough of those in real life.” He practically purred over her shoulder as he appeared silently behind her. She didn’t turn around - it would have been difficult, anyway, with the way he was now pressing her against the table, hands creeping around her waist. She only continued reading, saying “Really, Nikola, you of all people should know these are more than just stories.”   
He chuckled, and she could feel it reverberating against her back. In an attempt to hide the shiver that ran through her at it, she shut the book.   
“Done reading, Helen?” She didn’t need to see his eyes glittering, or the smirk on his lips - she could tell from his voice alone, soft and heavy, exactly what he was thinking.   
It may have helped that she was thinking the same thing.   
She turned, slowly, relishing the slight shudder she felt run through him as the thin cotton blouse she was wearing slid against the silk of his waistcoat. He was slightly higher, due to her leaning against the edge of the table, and he looked down to meet her eyes, an eyebrow arched questioningly.  
“Well, it is always prudent to take a little exercise between prolonged stretches of reading…”  
She barely flinched when the book fell to the floor, swept off by an enthusiastic Nikola, distracted as she was by the ease with which he lifted her onto the table, but still felt a pang of protective feeling towards it, despite the fact that his hands had now moved from her waist to far more interesting places.  
“Nikola, that book was a first edition-“  
“I’ll make it up to you.” 


End file.
